Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Wizard
by The Demigod Wizard
Summary: Rachel's roommate, Lilly Luna Potter, reveals to Rachel that they are both wizards!
1. Chapter 1

I hear my sneakers slap the sidewalk as I run, run, run. My life is so bizarre. I gave up boys to be the Oracle of Delphi, which was working just fine… until 3 weeks ago. My new friend Lily had just joined my drab all-girls finishing school that I decided to go to as a deal that I made with my dad to save my friend-and former crush-'s life. I met her and she was really cool. She has waist-length red hair and bright green eyes, so some people think we are sisters, but my hair is shorter, curly, and slightly more auburn than red. She used to go to this other school in England, but she left. She doesn't talk much about it, but I think that it was a school for people with a special talent, but that she didn't have it.

That really shocks me. Lily is really talented. Well, anyway, she became my roommate along with my old roommate, and she and I have gotten really close ever since. Then her family came for visit her one day.

They were really nice. Her mom looked a lot like her, but her eyes were a deep brown, and her dad had jet-black hair and he shared her eyes. Her brother, James, is 18-two years older than us, but he evidently graduated last year. He has his dad's hair and blue eyes-"Like my dad," his dad-who told me to call him by his first name, "Harry"-told me. But her other brother, Albus, is seventeen, and he looks a lot like Harry.

Albus reminds me of the friend I saved, Percy Jackson. They both have black hair, green eyes, a kind heart, and a great sense of humor. Albus wears his hair gelled into a partial Mohawk, which looks really cute on him, and he can make your heart melt. He wore a green T-shirt and jeans, and he looked amazing. "Albus," his mother, Ginny, told him. "Could you go to Lily's room to help her pack?" Albus nodded. "Of course," he spoke in his thick, British accent. The whole family had those accents.

Albus, Lily and I all went into me and Lily's room. Our other roommate, Marie, who is really snotty, wasn't there at the time. Lily turned to Albus. "Well, Al?" she demanded. "What's wrong?" Albus glanced at me. "Uh…not here…" I glared at him. "I can take it." He looked away. "It's a…um…family secret."

"What?" I asked. "Are you demigods? But that wouldn't make sense… Which one is a god?" Usually I don't talk about this stuff, but I sensed something powerful about these people. "Huh?" Albus looked confused. Lily rolled her eyes at him. "Okay, Rachel. My family and I-well, not really me, but we're wizards. I don't have any powers, though-Yet!-but I was supposed to go to the wizard school, but I don't really have any powers, yet. The Headmaster, Professor McGonagal-she says I'm gonna get my powers soon."

Albus glared at his sister. "How could you tell all of this to a muggle?" "A-what?" I asked. "Someone with no wizard blood," Lily told me. "And besides, Rachel isn't a muggle. She's a muggle-born wizard. I can sense it," Lily told her brother. "But-" I stuttered, "I'm the Greek Oracle-I can't be a wizard..." "But," Lily said, "You must have mistaken the signs. You're a wizard, all the way."


	2. Chapter 2

"You've gotta be kidding!" I exclaimed. "Wizards aren't real! And they can't even be born from regular humans-and they're old men with long beards!" Lily rolled her eyes. "Actually, I'm not. Anyone can be a wizard. I just don't get why you never got the letter…" I cocked my head to the side.

"What letter?" Albus shook his head. "Lily, shush!" She continued anyways. "On your eleventh birthday. In a yellow envelope-" "With green ink," I whispered, "Inviting me to some school for people with warts?" "Hogwarts," Lily corrected. "I thought it was some stupid joke," I admitted, "I buried it in the pocket of my polka-dotted duffel bag, I think. Actually…" I  
>ran to my closet and searched under my clothes until I found my empty duffel bag. I dug into the pocket and…<p>

"Wow," Lily breathed. "No way," Albus blurted. "How old are you?" "I'll be sixteen in a few weeks." "So you'd be a fifth year. I suppose-" "OH MY GOSH!" I blurted, everything suddenly making sense to me. "_That's _why weird things happen when I get emotional. Lily, too." "_Really_?" Lily gasped excitedly. "Me too?" "Yeah! Like when Marie makes comments about your desk being 'disorganized'", I said, imitating Marie's snobby voice, "And the stuff on your desk kind of shakes a little bit. Or when you laugh, and you lift up off the ground, or-" Lily threw her arms into the air and cheered. "We're going to Hogwarts! We're 4 and a half years late, but I can finally use my letter and we can go! I'm not a squib after all!"

Albus shook his head. "But there's so much to catch up on…" "And I've been studying all of the books since I was eleven! I'm ready-and I will help to teach Rachel, too." She looked at me. "No more finishing school!" I yelled with excitement.


End file.
